


Unique Friendship

by Nona5me



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Childhood Friends, Divorce, F/M, Friends With Benefits, GRINDING!!, I'll work on this, M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Shiro/Keith->Brothers, bahaha, klance, not proof read, oof, suck at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nona5me/pseuds/Nona5me
Summary: Keith has known he was gay since his best friend in grade school broke up with him on the playground now they're in high school and a lot of stuff has happened but they've been friends again for a few years. However Lance is figuring things out and Keith has had his eye on his bestie for quiet a long time it may not be dating but at least he's got something going on even if nobody knows.





	Unique Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Those of my fellow none spanish speaking amigos lesson of the day try using it with close friends or family.  
> Querido - darling  
>  among other words of endearment this will imply try it out ;)

“You know that moment when you realise your straight all that sexuality stuff isn’t a problem anymore?” Lance sighed on his bed ignore the open text book beside him. To say the least his question had me ramrod straight with my full attention on him. Hunk sighed not looking up from his book it wasn’t wistful like Lances but rather fed up. 

“Like for example, the other night with Nyma, just the feeling alone it was so...just that one night of bliss and I know for sure guys that I wouldn’t want it any other way.” My posture sagged, I’ve been head over heels for Lance since grade school when he started a dumb rivalry over a stupid pencil. I mean the rivalry stopped after I gave him a new pencil everyday until the end of the year with that stupid ass blush on my face every time he smiled and those dimples came out.

 

_ “I-I’m sorry I took your pencil Lance, so I got you my favorite firetruck pencil it has the extra good eraser.” The silence was long as Lance examined the piece of wood with designed useless plastic around it before a bright grin plastered on his face and he took it.  _

_ Everyday I came in with a new pencil and cried when I forgot afraid I would lose his friendship so Shiro would occasionally loan me a pencil to stop the tears before rubbing my head and running off with his best friend Matt. On those Lances smiles were brighter as his own hand came up to my face to wipe the tears away as he accepted his pencil of the day. _

_ Partly through the year on a particularly sparkly blue pencil Lance had flips out. “Oh MY GosH KEith. This is the best boyfriend pencil you’ve ever given to me!” _

_ “B-boyfriend?” Lance nodded quickly grabbing my hand, “yeah, your my boyfriend.” _

_ I watched him with my head bowed cheeks heating up, “is that ok, i thought boys were only supposed to like girls.” Lance shook his head visusly, “no way! Come we can even ask Shiro he knows everything!” Lances hand squeezed mine and pulled me along behind him on the playground to the big kid section where Shiro was playing pirates with Matt and Rolo.  _

_ “Avast! There be goldfish in the heart of the storm Captain Shiro!” Mat yelled turning the plastic wheel harshly as Rolo jumped on the monkey bars climbing up to balance on them and fixing his hands into scoops, “men overboard sir!” Shiro climbed out of his slide hut putting a hand over his brow his shirt was pulled over his head showing his weak frame one pant leg was rolled up and his sleeve was pulled past his hand where a weak curly stick protruded.  _

_ “Arg, lower the rockwall this be important matters!”Shiro jumped down to the lower Platform to help Lance and me onto the play set. “Whats up Keith, hey Lance.” _

_ Lance barged on relentless, “is it ok for boys to like boys! Keith thinks boys can only like girls.” Shiro hummed then shook his head, “nah boys can like boys, that's why me and Matt are best friends.” _

_ Lance glared, “No Shrio! Not friends boyfriends!” Shiro blinked twice as Matt crouched down beside us, “yeah that's ok my buddy at my old schools older brother had a boyfriend and he was a big kid.” Shiro nodded once, “then it’s settled boys can be boyfriends.” Lance beamed, “Keith is my boyfriend cause he brings me pencils everyday and today it’s a sparkly blue pencil and I love it so much.” Lance held the pencil out and the older boys smiled as Rolo dropped down from the monkey bars, “I don’t know guys my dad says that stuff is super wrong. The other day he seen two boys together and they told me that they worship the devil.” Lance glared at Rolo Pulling me into a side hug with a pout on his lips. _

_ “No way we aren’t that kind of boyfriends!” _

 

_ The rest of the school year was holding hands with Lance and getting him pencils every morning. It wasn’t until next year rolled around that Lance had multiple girlfriends and boyfriends all at once. “Lance aren’t you only supposed to have  _ one _ at a time.” He shook his head, “no way my papa has a girlfriend right now and he’s married to mama. That means it;s ok.” He said holding Lucy Aringtons Hand and mine. During the summer Lance said he didn’t want to be my boyfriend any more and decided that only little kids had more than one partner. His parents also got a divorce. _

 

“That doesn’t mean you’re straight Lance.” Hunk sighed exaggeratedly from his spot in the other bean bag chair. He sat in a giant yellow one and I sat in a smaller red one Lances was in front of his gaming console with a butt sized dent in it. These things were old and had enough wear and tear to terrify the homeless but it’s ours for every sleepover we have, for every study session, forever bro talk these were our spots.

“What do you mean yeah it does!”

Lance was now rolled on top of his math book the sound of pages crinkling and the book trapped on the edge of the bed between it and Lances body. “Nyma and I had sex!” He whisper yelled so Mama McClain wouldn’t hear, “and I liked it... _ alot _ .” Hunk sighed shoving his trig Pre-calc notebook between the pages and shutting the book setting it aside to lounge. “Nah man have you ever done it with like a dude. Or even thought about it, do you find dudes attractive like you could be bi.” He paused looking around the room a moment his eyes landing on me. “Take Keith for example, would you considering him attractive, would you think about sleeping with him.” There's a pause as Lance eyes slid slowly over to me traipsing down my body. Pulling back on his bed he propped on elbow on his wrinkled book pages putting his chin in his hand as he observed me.

“Knock it off Lance!” I snapp closing my book and standing, “I’m getting a soda you guys want one?” I left before getting an answer. The kitchen was the loudest place in the McClain house but usually that's the best place to find Mama McClain.

“Hola, querido.” She smiles sweetly giving a warm hug that I feel obliged to return. “Hola mama, ¿Qué estás haciendo?” She smiled pulling a cookie from the tray it molded to the spatula trying to break apart as she placed it in my hand for a rough game of hot potato as I ate it smiling at her, “gracias mama.”

She smiled sweetly ruffling my hair as I go to the refrigerator and pull out a juice then grab two more Hawaiian punch and blue berry blast for Lance and Hunk. They were in hushed debate as I got back to the room but the conversation instantly stopped when I stepped in as they watched me Lance was now draped over Hunk in the looks of a struggle his hands reaching for Hunks head who held them back by the wrist and elbow. 

There was a moments silent before I dropped the juice in my beanbag chair and rushed at them getting a yell and a yelp as I flung myself on top of both of them slumping so that my full body weight was on them. 

“Oh my god get the fat butt off me!” Lance groaned Hunk huffed from the bottom of the pile, “this is all muscle baby feel it up. Coach does not allow flabby band geeks on his team.” I smirked at the sticky stars on the ceiling. “It’s fat you over grown hippo!” Lance pushed again but I merely shifted the back of my head falling on his face. 

He squawked and Hunk laughed slipping out now that the angle had changed and grabbed one of the juice pouches from the red beanbag. “You get him Keith imma go eat those cookies I smell.” The door closed as Lances arm wrapped around my waist and I struggled to escape. “Wait Lance dont-” Too late he was rolling on top of me his fingers digging into my sides ruthlessly and my excessive struggle and laughter had me rolling onto my back to block one of my sides but I flipped to much. “Stop!” 

He didn’t.

“Say it!”

“Fuck off!”

I struggled through the tickling to grab one of his wrist but his other hand stopped to grab mine and pin it down to continue the tickling. I was struggling between getting my hand back trying to move my body away with the added annoyance of his legs trapping me in a small space and my free hand trying to decide if I should push him away or grab his other hand.

My hand landed on his chest but before I could pushe was pulled off and held down to the ugly stained brown carpet. He panted from above me and suddenly this situation became a whole lot less innocent. The smile that had been plastered to both of our faces faded, leaving heavy breathing from the fight. Images flashed through my mind of different situations involving heavy breathing. 

I cleared my throat and opened my mouth to say something but he spoke first, “shut up, don't say anything yet…. Don't even move.”

I closed my mouth just barely and he watched I wish I could move the hair from my face to get a better view of his face. His movements were slow at first. Kind of jerky when he moved to keep my wrist above my head with one hand. I didn’t fight there's only a few times I’ve heard Lance use that tone of voice and it was enough for me to know to listen.

With his free hand he pushed the hair away then resting the hand beside my head as he searched my face for some sort of answer. My cheeks were dusting red and heating to level with Mama McClains stove during the holidays. 

Lance was hesitant moving lower, his waist sliding down from my chest to my stomach and rested to a stop on my groin which was bad. So bad. Think bad things Keith, The F you got on that science test, that grandma with alzheimer's who streaked last week, that disgusting birth video.

“Keith look at me.”

My eyes lowered from looking up to evening out with the blue ones inches from mine. My breathing hadn’t evened out from the fight and the fear from before was turning the boiling pot of jealousy in my stomach to something far more dangerous. His hand moved slowly from my face to my chest, the feather touches of it sliding down my side making my shiver. 

I tried swallowing the lump in my throat and my lips parted to speak but he shook his head so I just licked them and his eyes followed the movement before he closed the distance and I felt my eyes close upon impact as I kissed him back. The hand holding my wrists down squeezed then let go in favor of tracing down my arms cupping my cheek.

His lips parted just barely and he licked at my lips parting my mouth his tongue was again hesitant to move but becoming more confident in a very Lance like way. My hands came down landing in his hair and on his hip pulling him flush against my body. There was a moan and my hips jerked. My face heated at the knee jerk reaction to his noise. However the jerk caused a momentary part as he gasped then panted for breath before smashing into another kiss hands gripping and pulling at me. It wasn’t until he pulled a hand full of hair that I let out a groan and flipped our bodies so I could grind down onto him. 

His hands grabbed pulled and scratched never stopping in there movement when I pulled away to attack his neck, “not straight, so not straight, god... Keith!” His breathy ranting, moaning, and groaning had me moving for more his shirt rucked up to show off the smooth expanse of perfect skin beneath his shirt. My mouth licking and sucking little dark marks as I move down his body, my blunt chewed off nails scraping along his chest and side. His body shivering.

There was a bulge in his jeans that had me mouthing at it tongue gliding over the zipper before pushing against the rough cloth of his jeans. There were gasps and pants from Lance before the creaky familiar sound of footsteps coming down the hall had me stopping. Lances Leg hooked over my shoulder and he let out a whine, “no baby don’t stop.” I grunted feeling my dick twitch from that sentence alone but cover his mouth stumbled to the door locking it quickly then going back over to where Lance was whining on the floor touching himself.

I pressed a hand over his mouth listening to the hallway as he grinded his hips up against my leg. Smirking I switched positions so he hit nothing, he glared a hand grabbing at my crotch causing me to drop my head on his shoulder panting curses. There was a jiggle of the handle and Lance paused in his greedy grabbing of well...me. My hand moved from his mouth now that he understood. Over course he made sure I would regret this and whispered in my ear, “try not make a noise.”

Looking at him confused his hand squeezed and I clenched my fist rocking down into his grip only for it to move and be met by his hips. “God your a slut.” I murmured into his ear getting a snicker and an ass grab that had me slowing my grinds to control my voice. He didn’t seem to mind the harsher pressure.

“I’m gonna make you come in your pants.” He mouth brushed my ear at the whisper before he bit my ear lobe. I buried my face in his neck. 

“Guys you in there?”

Silence as we start building up speed with friction shallow breaths turned into hushed moans. “Are we seriously playing this hide and seek crap again, I know Lance hides in that stup-” His voice fades and Lance hand on my ass tightens pulling me as close as humanly possible. My hands were up his shirt touching any skin I could while he occasional tugged on my hair in a particularly good grind. 

“S-so close baby.” He pants in my ear the hand in my hair pulled my head back and I watched through lidded eyes his eyes take in my expression, “fuck your so pretty baby, so close.” He guided me into another kiss that was messy and urgent. He wasn’t lying when he said he was close the grinding turned into desperate thrusts becoming erratic as he got close the idea of him coming had me getting close. 

I never thought it would come to this, i have fantasized about doing something with Lance on more than one occasion to get off sue me I’m a high school boy. Never did I think it would happen. I pushed down with a close orgasm approaching and felt Lances body shake beneath me his hands sliding up my shirt in one quick motion claws sinking in my shoulders and dragging down my back his chest pressing against mine. It was the look on his face that sent me over the edge, brows pinched together, teeth biting in his lip to suppress a scream. It left me with a gasp, several hard thrust and and the feeling of my pants being soiled. 

Lance was panting in my ear and I was probably doing the same seeing as I was tucking my face from view in his shoulder. “Wholy shit I didn’t see that coming when I woke up this morning.” Rolling off of him so that I was panting beside him I hummed in agreement staring at the ceiling. 

“Fuck I am so not straight. Hunks right definitely bi.”

I could feel my mind catching up with my actions and stiffened sitting up quickly looking down at my jeans they were black so it was hard to see the wet spot but looking over at Lances light blue skinny jeans it was very obvious he either came in his pants or pissed himself. “No, oh no, nonono.” I stood quickly, “no, why, this is, nonoNO.” Lance was up now grabbing my shoulders to stop my pacing my brain always moved faster when I was moving and he knew that. “Stop breath it’s fine no big deal. If anything you learned something about yourself today.”

SIlence and then I glared grabbing my backpack and shoving my books in it, “I already knew I was gay Lance I’ve been wanting to fuck you since middle school. I’m  _ upset _ because I’ve restrained myself for five years only for you to get curious about your sexuality and brainwash me into dry humping with you until I came in my pants!” I snatched up my back after violently zipping it up and unlocked the door pulling it open then slamming it behind me Shiro's number already ringing in my ear as I start walking down the street passed Hunk coming out of the tree house with a plate of cookies refusing to look at him.

 

“Wait so you and Lance got into an argument? It’s not a big deal Keith it’s not even the first time it’s happened you guys get heated all the time.” Choosing to ignore his wording I continue glaring out the window. “This is like any of our other arguments, this is friendship breaking kind of shit Shiro but I don’t expect you to understand you’ve got a beautiful girlfriend and the same best friend since before I can remember. I’ve got Lance, and a nosey ass brother.”

He sighs, “you and Lance have been friends longer than Matt and I. I’m positive you guys will get through this.”

“Don’t hold your breath.” I grumbled into the window as my phone rang, ‘jackass is calling you, I repeat jackass is calling you, do  _ not _ pick up the phone dadun dadun dadunadunaduna duna!’

Shiro smirked as I rolled my eyes answering the call, “what!” I snapped getting silence for a minute, “can you come back to the house...please. I-I never got to explain myself you just left before I could-”

“I don’t want your fucking…” I paused before saying rejection with Shiro beside me, “now isn’t the time Lance and I’m not coming back over.”

“Come on Keith we’ll be alone to talk Hunk left and Mama took Lilly and Miko to see a movie,  _ please _ come back. I really want to talk to you about this it’s important to me too.”

“No, Lance it’s important to you because you don’t want feel bad, your just fucking guilty.”

“That's not it I swear Keith please!”

The car stops and I look up from my lap then glare at Shiro. He had no idea what he was doing. 

“I could hear him through the phone I’m not leaving until you go in there.” 

I hang up through Lances repetitive line of the word please. Kicking the car door open while glaring at SHiro the whole time as I slam it close he smiles motioning to the house. I kick on the door my hands stuffed in my pocket. When Lance answers I hear the squeal of Shiro's tires then look up at Lance face his eyes were red and puffy tears streamed down his face. I felt myself instantly soften and pull my hand from my pocket to wipe them away.

“Stop crying dofus, I’m here aren't I.” He had a hold of my hand and nodded keeping it against his cheek. I knew it would take him a minute to compose himself before I could get mad again. He sniffled then pulled me inside when the door closed I was wrapped in a hug.

“Lance please, you wanted to talk.” He nodded pulling back quickly and we walked down the hall to his room closing the door as he sat shyly on his bed. “Ok to start off completely honest I never thought of you in that until recently when the whole sexuality thing became a big deal at school on coming out day and then Pidge tried to get me to join the lgbtq club at school.” He took a deep breath watching me from where I stood leaning against the door hands back in my pocket avoiding eye contact. 

“After that it was just more like guys in general I was noticing I liked a lot of the guys at school how they looked what they wore and even caught myself staring at their butts. Then I look over one day in science and you’ve got this stupidly cute look on your face that you always get when your thinking super hard, yeah...that one.” I try schooling my expression and he chuckles. “Then I noticed how fit you’ve gotten since freshman year when you joined the football team, and the soccer team, and track, and wrestling,” he let out a whistle, “you don’t even date and everyone flirts with you and I just, I was like wow this is my best friend what the fuck happened, how did I miss this?’ So I was talking to Hunk about it and then Nyma was flirting with you and when you shut her down she turned to me and I thought hey its Nyma…”

He was fidgeting and rambling and there wasn’t really any way to get him straight to the point so I just had to let it happen. “The thing I find Nyma attractive and I liked sleeping with her, but I also liked sleeping with Rolo and Derek, Julia, Vanessa.” I frowned, “if you’ve been with Rolo and Derek shouldn’t you have known you weren't gay?”

He paused and shrugged, “sort of but under the pretenses of what we did I wasn’t sure if it counted.”

I squeezed my eyes shut pinching my nose, “were you hard when you got started?”

He hummed.

“Then you should have known, not only that Lance but if i’m not even that big a deal at this point other than a goal to fuck your friend why couldn’t you go after Hunk or someone who-just someone else!”

“Cause I wanted to sleep with you. You know I’ve never heard about you talking about relationships since grade school when I practically forced you to ‘date’ me that's bullshit Keith. We’re _ best friends _ and you’ve known you were gay for five years, and you never told me!”

I laugh but it was stiff when my eyes met his, “no I said I’ve wanted to fuck you for five years, not that I knew I Was gay for five years. Oh god if it was that easy! No! No I’ve been gay since grade school when a stupid little kid forced me to be his boyfriend. Then ditched me for two years! Because I wasn’t cool enough for him, because my parents were dead and your’s were divorced so I wasn’t on your level any more!”

Lance glared the Blue of his eyes something cold like a glacier yet could burn you alive. “You have know idea what I was going through -” 

“You wouldn’t let me! You left me Lance!”

“I never left you just assumed I was walking away! I tried talking to you but you were cold like you always are!”

Stiffening my back fell against the door, “because you left when I need a friend the most. It wasn’t about some childish dating or sexuality or fitting in it was about you being my friend and moving on because I didn’t wear the best clothes and I didn’t have the brightest personality. You left just like everyone else.”

Lance looked away clenching his teeth, “this isn’t what I wanted to talk about.”

“I don’t care what you wanted to talk about, this is where we’re at. Your a shit friend and I’ve allowed it for to long.”

He stood quickly taking several steps into the room and stopping when he saw the look on my face, “that was years ago! You can’t just, you can’t just leave me because of something that happened when we were kids.” His voice cracked and his breath was coming to quick. Lance had panic attacks he hid them well but if you knew him you knew how to avoid them now was the time to take action to avoid them.

“Stop Lance you need to breath, I never said I was leaving you. But I’m putting my foot down. You never realised it but you’ve had me wrapped around your pinky finger for  _ years _ .” He wasn’t calming down so that moved things on to step two. I moved towards him and he stumbled back a few spaces until I caught him lowering him to the floor.

With a harsh tug I pulled his blanket from his bed wrapping it tightly around him as I sat in front of him keeping the blanket together with one hand and leaning my forehead against his. “Breath Lance, breath for me. I’m not leaving you. I promise I won't. Breath baby.” He took in a deep breath, “good, what's your favorite color?”

He took a minute and i rubbed a thumb across his cheek until he stuttered out a reply of baby blue. “Good job baby, whos better Shiro or Allura?” He let out a shaky chuckle, “Shiro.”

“I’m telling Allura.” He let out another laugh before died slowly staring at the blanket. “No focus on us ok, look at me, Lance...Baby look at me.” Everytime I used the nickname he seemed to have more of a pinpoint reaction. I assume it’s from all the years Mama McClain had to calm a panic attack and would call him that.

He was looking at me now gently, “your ok, I’m not leaving you. I swear it. Honorary blood packed, best friends no matter what.” He smiled letting the last inch between us drop resting his forehead against my own. My thumb brushing lazily over his cheek.

It was intimate moments like this that kept me thinking about Lance almost everyday since I was a kid. “I won't leave you, but we have to talk about this stuff it can’t just sit as untouched baggage.” He took a deep breath, “yeah, ok.”

“Good, lets try and keep it mild this time.” He nods nose bumping against mine.

“You left Lance and it hurt because you and Shiro are all I had left. But he was just as beat up as I was. He had Matt though, and then Allura. Pidge was still a kid back then so I had absolutely no one left. You left me alone Lance.”

He sniffled looking up at me shuffling closer so that his arm wrapped around my shoulder and he practically sat in my lap. One leg was wrapped behind him and the other bent but with a little movement it threaded under the arch of his propped up legs so that he sat sideways between mine.

“When you tried to talk to me I thought it was more bullying like the other kids. Those middle school dance invites were nothing but a possible prank to me. It took me a long time to deal. I was more than ecstatic when we became friends again but trust is hard to earn back. Do you understand...baby?” His head lifted slowly and he nodded again. “Good.”

He was slow at talk at getting it out still recovering from his panic attack, “I didn’t know kids bullied you until I saw it that day or I’d have stopped it, I didn’t hear about your parents dying until my mom told me weeks later after reading the paper but it was too late by then. Keith what we did earlier that wasn’t me experimenting I want to do that with you, like a lot,” My face heated and I squeezed the blanket still crunched in my hand, “but.”

NO! Nonononono. 

“But we’re still teens and I wanna do that with people, I want to see and learn different thing about it all. I know that sounds crazy but I want you and to still experience everything else a teenager does, relationships with girls and guys, sex with both to I don't want to be that person who doesn’t do this when there supposed to and then doesn’t have the knowledge and only the regrets of what it could have been.”

There was silence and I fought the urge to pull away, “most importantly I don’t want to lose you as my best friend and whatever else because you are one of the most important people in my life.”

My thump slid down pressing on his bottom lip after a long moment of silence and the memory of how soft and hungry they had been moments ago flooded through my mind. 

“What do you suppose we do then.”

“First of all you can definitely keep calling my baby but I’d strongly avoid it around other people.” I huff, “second of all, baby?” He smiled, “second of all, your a really good kisser for someone I’ve never seen in a relationship.” 

“I’ve had sex Lance.” A kiss on his nose had him giggling then stopping to pull away, “wait you have.” I hummed watching him lazily, “middle school dance those ‘two boys caught in the bleachers’ Lotor Gallan and I the guy may be a player but he’s good. We’ve actually done a lot since then.” Lance frowns, “I’m disappointed in you.”

I scoffed leaning back on my hands and he whines swinging a leg to my other side sliding closer, his hands grab at my shirt pulling at it but I don't budge, “I’m saying you could do better.” He pulls again, “Baby I don’t think you realise what a night with Lotor is like. You want to learn a good fuck I’d say make him a target and I’ll work you up to someone better.”

His brows pinch with another weak tug, “no, you know I hate Lotor. He’s a pompous asshole with loreal hair.” I smirk, “oh I know, it’s soft as fuck and he puts it up in a man bun when he tops. It’s hot.” Lance glares and turns around crossing his arms to pout. I sigh leaning forward wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Stop pouting.” He nudges me off and throws the blanket over his head. I smile crawling around to his front to straddle his lap the blanket slipping a bit.

“I can just show you what he taught me.” I murmured beside the head shape of the blanket. He stiffens and the blanket is pulled down tossing his hair into something wild. His eyes are wide and he's looking me over. His finger twitch in his lap then he cleared his throat. “Not a relationship.” He mumbled and I hummed grabbing the back of my shirt and pulling it over my head. “I-I-I mean your, y-yeah, its very, pleasant to, uh, look at.” His eyes roamed over my chest over the tattoo on my chest matching Shiro's. Over my peck and collar bone and neck down to my abs and back up to my arms before looking at the V-line that disappears below the elastic of my just barely showing underwear.

“What if,” He clears his throat fingers still twitching as he eyes me hungrily, “I mean we can, uh, like on our free time, when we’re not, not in anything commited of course, we could do this, like, like, like friends with…” I’d unbuttoned my pants and my fly was down exposing a soft lump and tight red boxers, “with uh, ben-ben-benefits.” He cleared his throat again, “if you want.”

I hummed, “so we get to do this when your not dating other people, when we’re alone, you want to touch me. Never date just…” I pulled his fidgeting hand from his lap and sat it on my stomach, “touch.” Lances long warm fingers splayed across my stomach and scratched a bit when I ground my hips down into his lap. 

“More,” clears throat again, “more than touch.”

“ _ More _ ?” He was too distracted to notice the teasing in my voice nodding in complete ernasty. I smile, then grabbed his chin forcing his gaze up to me, “you better get tested after every time you sleep with someone else Lance, I’m not catching something from you.” He nodded and I stood zipping my pants and grabbing my shirt. 

“Where are you going!” I snorted, “I’m not touching your junk until you get tested dude, I wanna see the fucking results afterwards I do it too. Lotor and I get tested before every fuck too don’t think I’m being unfair but this shit is serious.” He pouted but nodded. Smiling I knelt in front of him hearing the front door open with a slam I sighed, “see we wouldn’t have had time anyways.” I kissed him quickly on the mouth. Then pulled out my phone texting Shiro everything was good and to come pick me up.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm aware this chapter was left on an odd note but I never seen anyone confirming stds and shit and while that would make for an interesting story I don't wanna be the one to write it so I'm going to run this also I didn't wont to ...intimate uh parts in one chapter...yet


End file.
